Riku's Diary
by Sapphire-Sora
Summary: Riku searchs his feelings through the pages of his Diary and scheems to confess his love to a certain signifigant other. RikuXSora Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

this is my first ever Yaoi so go easy on me. This first chapter is short, but I will Make it more exciting in the future, I promise. sorry for spelling and grammar and Disclaimers as usual!

Riku's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_We did it, returned home to a place where nobody remembers our faces or names. Sora and I are playing the roll of mysterious strangers that Kairi played so long ago. She caught me crying the other night for reasons that I will not explain, so she suggested that I keep a diary and record what I am feeling now that I no longer have to worry about my life as I did in the past year. Now I have 'normal' things to worry about, like what I'm going to wear for my first day of High School tomorrow. In some ways I'm glad to be home with Sora, but there something missing. A certain element I found when Sora and I were separate. King Mickey told me once that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but sometimes I think, and worry that my heart developed more fondness that it should have._

_Riku_

"So with all this in account, what does 'A' equal?"

Mr. Grimms said to his apparently bored and disinterested class. His question earned several yawns and a loud belch from somewhere in the back of the class. Nobody was going to volunteer so the teacher's attention turned to the back of the room where his two newest students where sitting. Silver haired, blue eyed and tall, Riku said tilted in his chair in a manner that Mr. Grimms despised. Somehow, he hoped in the back of his mind that some kid leaning in that posture would fall and injure themselves, but that was beside the point. He wasn't going to pick on the boy just because he was leaning awkwardly in his chair. But next to him was someone worth picking on. The humor in it was that the boy sitting there, the one with spiked brown hair and deep ocean eyes had a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Mr. Grimms loved to embarrass students when they least expected it, especially if that student was asleep.

"Sora!"

Mr. Grimms shouted to the back of the class. The rest of the students turned to face the new kid, expecting him to react, but all they earned was a fleeting glance from the person sitting next to him. Riku smiled and glared back at the students. It always worked; they quickly turned around and minded their own business.

"Sora!"

The teacher shouted more forcefully. Sora stirred only slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. People were looking at him in surprise and wonder. How could someone ignore the teacher like that, especially the notoriously tempered Mr. Grimms? Sora smiled to him self. In his memories he had always defied Mr. Grimms and was equally notorious. But no one on Destiny Island, save Kairi remembered the old days. He didn't know they answer to the question, yet alone the question itself, so he yawned and rolled his head across the desk, smearing saliva into the desk. The class roared in laughter and Mr. Grimms stalked down the aisle of desks towards Sora. Riku rolled his eyes and planted a shoe in his best friend's back. Sora jerked awake and up from the jolt, right in Mr. Grimms face.

Kairi left after an hour of yelling at Riku and Sora, slamming the screen door of the house that Riku and Sora shared on the edge of the beach. The first day back and the duo had been sent to the Principal's office twice earning a threat of suspension in the first hour of school. Kairi was so furious that she couldn't even see straight. She had spent an hour ranting at them about settling down after their "Misadventure" and taking normal life as seriously as possible.

"How can we take real life seriously?"

Sora asked with a dopey grin on his face.

"When we don't even take you seriously Kairi?"

She smacked him on the head with her school bag, tears in her eyes.

"Fine, don't take my advice. Get in as much trouble as you wish, Get suspended for all I care. I'm glad you two think so highly of me after all I've don't for you!"

And she ran out the house. Riku glared over at his friend and sighed, shaking his head.

"Smooth move there Sora."

Riku said. Sora was busy rubbing his head where Kairi's bag had struck. Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora's quirky impulsiveness; it was one of his best and distinguishing qualities. A quality that Riku never failed to take into account. The one that made Sora's friendship attractive and worth keeping. Riku found that he was staring at Sora and had to shake off his smile before Sora caught him in the act. He looked away and lounged on the couch for a moment before standing up to leave the room.

"Well this has been fun, but I have things I need to do before supper tonight. It's you're turn to cook by the way."

Riku said. He rounded the couch and headed towards the stairs that lead to the single bedroom in the small house.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it again; I stared at Sora with what I call my dreamy look. He looked so funny today! I'm going to have to work hard because I find my self doing this more often as the days with him pass. I must admit though, I am enjoying every minute of living under the same roof as him. Being so close to him, I find that it nearly takes my breath away and I have to use all my strength just to stop my self from embracing him. I keep repeating in my head that I'm not queer, but somehow I don't see my feelings as queer or even gay. I guess, without wanting to believe it or wanting to admit it, I'm falling in love with Sora and I don't find it possible not to. _

_I find my self day dreaming about him in manners that would disgust me in other ways, but for some reason I just want to feel his body against my and know what it is like for him to return my affections however unapparent they are. If I had the guts to seek council on this from Kairi, she'd tell me to confess my feelings. But somehow I don't think Kairi would enjoy me telling her that I have feelings of lust towards my best Male friend, especially the one who she had proclaimed her own love to. I'm going to keep my feelings to me self for now, unless somehow I can get Sora to confess that he too has feelings towards me as well. If I could get him into a place where we would be alone, then maybe, just maybe…_

_Riku_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Serious yet, but it's coming! Yaoi goodness and disclaimers as usual!Be nice, this is my first Yaoi. Sorry for spell and grammar.**

* * *

Sora couldn't find his swim trunks anywhere and yet he distinctly remembered leaving them on the clothing line off his balcony just the night before. He had then minutes before he was to meet Kairi on the beach to go Surf Fishing, a hobby Kairi had picked up from Wakka and Tidus some time in the recent past. He ran frantically through his room, wearing only a jock strap, tearing clothing out of drawers and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Where the heck is my swim suit! I just had it out! I Just had it in front of my face! Swim trunks don't just get up and walk away, where the heck are they!"

Sora screamed. He hastily exited his room into the hall way, jock strap an all, determined to find his trunks if it was the last thing he ever did. Riku peeked out of his room and smiled, then gently shut the door and went back to his bed where he pulled the elusive pair of trunks out from beneath his pillow and held them to his face. He loved the smell of Sora's essence, and for a moment he laughed like a little girl, breathing in his prize, but all too soon the door flung open and Sora stalked in looking like a fool with his jock strap all askew around his wait. Riku quickly dropped the trunks and reverted to acting 'cool'.

"Riku! I knew it! Give me back my trunks before I get angry."

Sora yelled, approaching Riku's bed. That was the goal, Riku loved the contorted look on Sora's face when he got angry or upset. He took the trunks and stuffed them behind his back. A devious smile crept across Riku's face.

"If ya want them."

He said.

"ya have to come and get them."

Sora's face turned down, and with out warning he leapt onto Riku's bed.

"I don't have time for this! I have only a few minutes until I have to meet Kairi!"

Sora said. He struggled to get past Riku's strong arms towards his little red swim shorts which Riku was hanging above his head. Riku had this planned out from the moment he snatched the shorts from the clothing line. His hands slipped 'accidentally' over Sora waist and ran down the boy's thighs, in a supposedly wrestling manner. Then over Sora's chest and arms.

"Riku! Will you give me the Shorts! I need them and I have to get going!"

Sora cried out, not really noticing Riku's touch, or the feelings behind it. Riku ran his hands down Sora's chest, pretending to push him away, then down his abdomen towards his muscular thighs. In a moment Riku had used all his weight pressing on Sora and had pinned the smaller boy onto the bed, his hands pressing down on Sora's belly button. The struggle stopped abruptly as Sora was pinned and Riku was leaning dominantly over him with a seductive grin on his face. Sora was in a very vulnerable position, laying on the bed with his arms over his head and his body pressed into the mattress. His jock strap was the only thing covering his body, and for a moment Sora thought he saw Riku lick his lips and glance down towards what the Strap was covering. Riku pushed his hands around Sora's thighs towards his butt and Sora had to catch his breath from the touch.

"What's the matter Sora? You giving up already?"

Sora opened his eyes and Riku was standing next to the bed, no longer pinning him. Sora's heart was racing and there were goose bumps on every inch of his bronze tanned skin. He had to take a few quick breaths before leaning up and snatching the trunks from Riku's grasp. He said nothing as he pulled them on and walked warily out the bedroom door. Riku was smiling the whole time. When the door shut he raced over to his window side desk and reached in the drawer. Out came the Diary and a pen and he began to scribble frantically.

_ He's mine. I can feel it in my heart. The way those beautiful blue eyes looked at me when I was leaning over him. I'm breathless and my hands yearn to touch him again! My mind is to the breaking point and I want to touch more of him. His skin is so smooth and young, his face is just…I can't really express how I'm feeling! It's like I could just fly out the window and sing a song. It's hard to say this, and admitting it is even more difficult. I'm in love!_

_Riku_

Sora stood outside Riku's room, panting viciously. What had happened? What were those touches that were so frightening and yet so enticing. Sora's hand trailed down to the front of his jock strap. He had never been fully aroused before.

A little suggestive. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Omg! I am sooooo sorry for not updating this in forever!!!! My mom moved to a new apartment and my computer got busted up the moving truck she used!!!! I am so sorry and so I present the next chapter, full of Yaoi goodness!!!

* * *

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS OF A SEXUAL NATURE! THAT MEANS IT IS COVERED IN LITTLE DANCING LEMONS!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND IT, CLOSE THIS RIGHT NOW AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Yaoi goodness and disclaimers as usual!Be nice, this is my first Yaoi. Sorry for spell and grammar**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I found Sora sleeping on the stairs a few minutes ago. He looked really freaked out, and I can tell he's confused about this whole situation. But he was reacting so beautifully to my play, and he doesn't know that I could see him become erect when I touched him. His feelings are mutual with mine, only he needs time to think it out. I'll tell Kairi when she comes by that Sora can't come with his. He looks so peaceful and innocent there on the step, I think I'll leave him to his dreaming. When I end this entry I'll go down the stairs and sit to watch him. He looks so gentle when he is sleeping, and his breathing just take my breath away. I'll make my move and confession maybe sometime soon. I hope things will turn in my favour, I don't know how I'd live if he slipped away from me._

_Riku_

Sora ambled down the stairs with strain on his face and his heart slowing remembering to beat in his chest. He lost his footing several times and had to hold onto the banister to re-adjust his balance before continuing his weary descent. Was he overreacting? Maybe what had just happened was truly Riku's personal form of rough play that Sora knew he should have been use too. He had wrestled so many times with Riku, but this time something was different…Riku had never let his hands linger on Sora before. He had never touched Sora below the waist, or even so much as glanced down towards his thighs with a look of pure lust. Sora's face suddenly turned sheet white when he reached the foot of the stairs and he had to once again catch himself on the banister because his knees went week and his body began to sink the ground. And then there was his reaction. In the moment, when time was suspended and Sora was pinned beneath Riku's body, he got feelings that were foreign to him. Looking up at Riku, half ready to spring foreword and attack, half wanting to submit to Riku's gentle force, Sora's groin began to pulsate and his mind fell into total blankness. He had never felt this way in his life, not even when Kairi had hugged and admitted her love to him not too long ago. With Riku it was all different. Words like 'Passion' and 'lust' began to rush through Sora's head. He gave in and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and rested his head back on the flight, hoping that rest would take away the confusion that was running through his mind.

"Snoozing again Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and squinted into the over head light. He had no idea how long he had been lying on the stairs but he must have fallen asleep because outside the windows the sky was dappled with stars. Sora sat up abruptly, remembering that he had promised sometime earlier to meet Kairi on the edge of the beach after he had put his swim trunks on.

"I Fell asleep! Crap!"

Sora yelled frantically. Riku was sitting on the stairs above him, chuckling to him self and watching Sora panic. This was another emotion that Riku added to his list of favorites. Sora's panic mode was cute, the way his blue eyes widened and his hair seemed to move with his emotion. Riku thought to himself that he could sit and watch Sora run in pointless circles all day, but that wasn't him. He leaned down the stairs and held his leg out for Sora to trip over, sending the boy sailing through the air. It was pathetic and against Riku's emotions, but he had to put Sora out of his misery. And to add insult to injury, Riku planted his foot on Sora's head to hold him down. Sora was flailing about wildly for a moment before relaxing and admitting defeat.

"Sora, Kairi called and said she was cancelling the fishing trip on account of Rain. I told her that you were asleep as well. So you didn't miss anything except the look on your face when I woke you up. That was priceless."

Riku snickered. Sora began to flail again, but Riku didn't let up. Instead his smiled deviously. Sora was once again pinned beneath him, wearing an easy access garment. Riku could picture himself leaning down and removing the swim trunks from Sora's backside, opening access to a world of pleasure and possibility. His body was almost yearning to do just that, and it was taking strong will to overpower the need to be closer to Sora. He could almost taste the warmth of the boy beneath him. Riku couldn't help his instincts and began to lean down towards Sora, who's struggling had suddenly come to an end.

Sora knew something was happening the moment Riku's foot had landed on his back. He tried to struggle against Riku's pin, hoping it was a mere joke, but found that the foot was firmly stationed just above his waist line. And so Sora had stopped moving for a moment to think out what he was going to do if Riku tried anything. This wasn't like Riku, and certainly the thoughts Sora was having weren't his own. He wasn't gay, if that's what this was. Gay infatuation, Pictures of men kissing ran through Sora's head and he shivered as those images were replaced by him and Riku. And the shivers weren't against the image, rather they were of deep excitement that Sora didn't know he had pent up inside. Riku had to have the same feelings, because he wasn't moving away, rather his foot was slipping to the elastic waist band of Sora's trunks. Riku ran his big toe gently under the trunks, each pass pushing it deeper into the garment. Sora tried once again to flail in vain, his nerves getting the best of him, but Riku's force was too great and so he slacked again, taking in the feel of Riku, and, to his surprise he was yearning more than a simple touch.

Riku smiled. His big toe now touched Sora's crack. The lack of struggle and the exasperated and frustrated sigh from Sora gave Riku invitation to guide the trunks down so that, for the first time, Sora was openly exposed in front of Riku. Warmth filled him and he leaned down, resting himself on the back of Sora's legs and ran his hand over Sora's butt, feeling the smoothness and contour. Sora squirmed a little from the touch, but was settled when Riku leaned down and rested a small, feather of a kiss on Sora's back. Riku proceeded with his hand, passing them once more over Sora's backside, and then trailing them around his waist. He tugged the rest of the trunks off, along with the jock strap. Sora gasped when he realized he was naked, lying helpless and prone beneath his best friend. He knew this wasn't something he was suppose to allow but his body and mind screamed in betrayal to his better judgment and he knew there was no escaping the way he felt. He leaned up slightly against Riku and nearly lost his breath and mind when Riku's hand gently cupped his penis.

* * *

That is where I shall stop for now!!! Be nice and R&R plz!!! 


End file.
